


The Green Princess

by RedWolfBlack



Series: The Long Road Ahead [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: Series of One Shots set in the Long Road Ahead universe. This is stuff I wrote, but it didn't fit into the larger story.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: The Long Road Ahead [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329305
Kudos: 25





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I will be updating this, so its gonna be sporadic as I write the remainder of the series. There might be some chapters that are other futures I didn't get to explore in the main story.

Kim skidded to a halt as she nearly ran into Shego. Her girlfriend was standing at the entrance to their place and she was staring at the frozen waterfall. The light glanced off of the crystals and scattered it across the snow covered ground. The little lake was frozen over as well, creating an arcing rainbow across its surface. Kim’s jaw dropped at the sight as she put her mittened hand into Shego’s gloved one.

“Have you ever been here when it has frozen over?” she asked as Shego stepped toward the log that was just in front of the lake.

“Never,” Shego mumbled and sat on the log, “It is quite beautiful. I may be naturally warm but I don’t like the cold.” 

As if on cue, Kim shivered slightly and leaned into Shego. The plasma heat that radiated off of her warmed the redhead as she nestled herself into her girlfriend’s side. Shego chuckled and wrapped her arm around Kim’s shoulder. They sat there like that for a while before Kim sprang up and giggled. “We came here for a reason, Shego!” She leaned down and tapped the side of her boot, which caused ice skates to spring out of the soles. She gingerly stepped onto the ice, testing to make sure it was safe to be on. 

Shego watched attentively as the teen hero glided across the ice. It was like watching a ballerina. She smiled at this thought and flicked her heel ever so slightly to click her skates out. She followed what Kim had done, making sure that the ice could hold her weight. She skated over to Kim, who had stopped to wait for her to get there. Chuckling, Shego grabbed Kim’s hand and spun her around. This caused Kim to roll her eyes as she was pulled to Shego’s chest. Their lips met slowly met and Shego pushed back ever so slightly, so that she was skating backwards and Kim was skating forwards. They didn’t break the kiss until Shego’s back ended up against the frozen waterfall.

“You think you can melt a hole in there safely so we can go snuggle?” Kim asked as she pulled away and tapped the ice. Shego looked it up and down before lighting her hand up and ramping up the heat a little bit.

“Shouldn’t be too big a problem,” she mumbled and scrunched her brows together as she placed her hand to the ice. The solid water cracked a little bit, but then slowly melted away in a flow of cool liquid. Soon there was a human sized hole in the waterfall, leading to the little nook that the two had created. 

They stepped inside and found that although it was freezing outside, their little getaway was much warmer. Shego shed her jacket while, Kim kept hers on. Sometimes she envied her girlfriend for being such a heater. Shego planted herself on the pile of cushions that they had acquired over the past few months and opened her arms for Kim to take her place. 

Kim giggled and curled up into Shego’s lap, the heat coming off of her warmed her cold body. “Do you ever get cold?” She asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

“Not normally, no. Although that one time with the magma drill, I actually got chilled to the bone.”

“Well my fleece was pretty damn warm, even for a fashion don’t,” Kim mused, recalling Shego’s comment about her attire on that mission.

“Hey! I should be allowed to banter safely during _work_ purposes without it being brought back up,” Shego snarked back, smiling softly.

Kim smiled back and kissed Shego softly before closing her eyes. Shego sighed and rubbed the younger girl’s back. She couldn’t help but wonder if things had gotten to be too good to be true. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble that was written before I finished Through the Time Stream and before I even started Fork in the Road. This didn't fit in with my small retcon of the Time Monkey no longer playing a major part in the remainder of the series.

If it hadn’t been for DNAmy, Shego might have beaten the crap out of Drakken. The man had decided to team up with the woman even after the CuddleBuddy debacle. She was sitting in her room, wanting nothing more than to leave the lair, but it meant that she had to go by Drakken, and he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with anyone. Her eyes landed on her phone. She grimaced at it. It was sitting on her bed with the screen lit up, a picture of Kim and her glaring up at her. In the photo, Kim was kissing her cheek as Shego took the selfie. They looked happy in it, and now there was nothing. Shego had gone back in time almost a year ago. And Kim hadn’t forgiven her for what she had changed. She remembered the Pre-K version of Kim and being called a Princess. 

Shego had asked Kim to see her after the timelines were fixed. But the girl was so furious with Shego after what had transpired that none of her calls or texts had been answered. Yes, Shego knew they hadn’t ended on a good note before the Time Monkey, but she had hoped some of the things she had done in the past would make a significant difference. But here she was, sitting alone in her room, reminding herself about how badly she had messed up. 

Shego laid down on her bed, ignoring her phone and the rest of the world around her. The dull throbbing in her chest had gotten worse since her break up with Kim. She realized that messing with the timelines had caused the strange connection between her and Kim. The details of it were still fuzzy, even when her future-self had explained it to her. She sighed, before getting up from her bed, changing into a lazy outfit before sneaking out of her window. 

Since Shego didn’t wish to be seen by many people, her outfit was mainly black, no hint of green in it at all. She walked through Lowerton until she found herself, where she always did on her long walks of brooding, Kim’s house. She silently cursed herself, because the throbbing in her chest increased tenfold as she gazed up into the window that was Kim’s. Shego climbed up the tree, staring blankly into Kim’s room. From what she could see, Kim was laying in her bed, Kimmunicator in her hand. Before she could stop herself, Shego entered the bedroom.

Kim squeaked as she heard her window open. At first there was relief on her face, then it flashed to anger. “What are YOU doing here?” 

Shego flinched slightly before speaking, “I was walking around… got drawn here… Not really something I planned, Kim.”

“Well, you can go now,” Kim glared at Shego. Internally, she was hurting just as bad as Shego was from the connection, but her anger was overriding that. She couldn’t forgive Shego for taking the Time Monkey and almost ruining her future as well as the entire world’s. She frowned as she watched Shego turn to leave through the window. “Wait… You can stay… But don’t talk about… that stuff.”

Shego nodded and walked over to the bed, her confidence back. She smiled as she got into the bed. Kim smiled weakly, but she was content as she laid her head against Shego’s shoulder. The two of them laid there until they went to sleep. The past year a thing of distance. Maybe they could repair what had been ruined.


End file.
